The present invention relates to a novel pulsation-absorbing flexible pipe for a pressure fluid device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pulsation-absorbing flexible pipe being capable of efficiently absorbing pulsation of a pressure fluid discharged from a pressure fluid-feeding device in a pressure fluid device, thereby completely preventing a noise brought about by the pulsation.
It is well known that there are such drawbacks that, since the pressure fluid discharged from the pressure fluid-feeding device, such as pump or the like, generates pressure pulsation, the working device operative by the pressure fluid and the flexible pipe connecting the pump and the working device oscillate to bring about a noise, and in a serious case operation of the working device becomes unstable.
In order to solve such problems, it has been proposed to provide throttling materials having a bore of a diameter smaller than that of connection metal fittings and acting to narrow the flow of pressure fluid, at each one end of the connection metal fittings arranged at both ends of the flexible pipe which communicates a discharge opening of a pump and a pressure fluid-feed opening of a working device operative by the pressure fluid. Even by the constitution provided with throttling materials at each one end of the connection metal fittings arranged at both ends of the flexible pipe, however, decrease in the pulsation is insufficient, and therefore the problems still remain unsolved.